Boun cumpleanno
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Pervertido, no quiero…" Se ponía rojo y trataba de escapar. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. e.e

* * *

Despertó de su largo sueño pues su estomago lo estaba avisando que tenia hambre, gruño y abrió los ojos con pesadez.

"_Spagna idiota…_" Gruñía, removiéndose de su cama para buscarlo. "…Tengo hambre" Se sentaba en la cama y se frotaba los ojos con las manos al notar que el español realmente no estaba en la habitación con el.

"_Bastardo_" Se bajo de la cama y se puso los zapatos para ir a la puerta y salir de la habitación. "Donde estas _idiota_?" bajaba las escaleras sin escuchar ruido alguno del ojiverde.

"Así es como tratas de tus subordinados? _B-Bastardo…!_" Comenzaba a preocuparse y seguir buscándolo sin éxito alguno, hasta que se fijo que pegado al refrigerador en un imán con forma de tomate había una carta que sujetaba, con el nombre de Romano en ella.

Frunció el ceño. "Ahora eres cartero, _idiota_?" Gruño al último y tomo la carta con brusquedad, pues la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

_'Romano:_

_Fui a casa de Italia a celebrar su cumpleaños, pero como estabas dormido no quise molestarte, deje un plato con pasta por que se que tendrías hambre. Y no te preocupes, cuando regrese podemos hacer algo tu y yo._

_El país de la pasión, España.'_

Arrugo la carta y gruño. "_Stupido_ español, quien se cree que es para olvidarme en mi cumpleaños?" Gruñía y tiraba el ahora pedazo de papel arrugado a la basura.

Busco el plato de pasta y con brusquedad lo puso a calentar, mientras se servía una copa de vino. "_Bastardo…_"

Tomo el plato de pasta y lo coloco en la mesa. "_Bon appetit_" Se sentó y comenzó a darle unos bocados a la pasta.

'Todo es mas calmado sin el idiota hablando todo el tiempo…' Pensó, seguido de otro bocado de pasta.

Pero porque estaba pensando en el! No era como si lo extrañara… Claro que no! ...Maldición.

Salió al pórtico de la casa, no sin antes lavar su plato y llevarse la botella y copa de vino que había estado usando.

Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada y le dio un sorbo a su copa.

"_Stupido fratello_, cree que puede robarme a mi _Spagna, bastardo_" continuaba bebiendo.

"Hola Romano!" Saludaba la chica belga.

"_Ciao Belgio_" Probaba otro sorbo de vino. "_Spagna _no esta aquí"

"Enserio?" Decía sin poder creerlo. "Pero si hoy es tu cumpleaños!" Le sonreía y le entregaba la pequeña caja que había escondido tras su espalda. "Son tus favoritos" Le seguía sonriendo tiernamente y se sentaba a su lado.

"_G-Grazie…_" Se sonrojo un poco y se aclaro la garganta. "M-me alegro que alguien se acuerde de mi…" Se aclaraba la garganta. "El bastardo esta con _Italia_" Gruñía al ultimo y abría la pequeña caja, para encontrarse con sus dulces favoritos que Bélgica le daba cuando era pequeño.

"Romano, tu también eres Italia!" Reía un poco al último.

"_C-Cazzo!_ No soy como mi _fratello_" Se defendía.

A lo que Bélgica volvía a reír ligeramente y negaba con la cabeza rápidamente. "No me refería a eso"

Se cruzaba de brazos. "Eso espero"

"Y bien…" Miraba al cielo y suspiraba.

"Huh? 'Y bien…'?" Alzaba la ceja y miraba a la belga.

"Creo que deberías ir a buscar a España" Se encogía de hombros.

"N-No quiero interrumpirlo con mi _fratello_, ya sabes como lo quiere…" Se servía mas vino y le daba un sorbo mas largo a la copa.

"Vamos Romano!" Animaba, tomándolo del brazo.

"_Cazzo!_" Le había comenzado a dar hipo. "No…" Hic. "…Quiero ir…" Hic. "…Con ese…" Hic. "_…Idiota!_"

La belga abría la boca para decir algo, o tal vez para reír, pero fue interrumpida cuando vio a su hermano enfrente de estos.

"Hermano!" Sonreía. "Que haces aquí?"

Hic.

"Se esta haciendo tarde, es hora de irnos" Se limitaba a decir el holandés.

Hic.

"Esta bien…" Decía triste. "Adiós Romano" Le daba un beso en la mejilla y le sonreía tiernamente. "Y no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí, te resfriaras!" Advertía maternalmente.

Hic. "_Ciao…_" daba otro sorbo y se abrazaba las piernas al sentir algo de frio.

"Maldición…" Hic. "_…Spagna_"

Cerró los ojos con un poco de sueño, bostezo para lego quedarse dormido.

Hic.

"Romano…" Escuchaba la voz del español llamándole suavemente.

"Maldición…" Hic. "Que quieres?" Abría los ojos lentamente y bostezaba.

"Romano!" Sonreía y lo abrazaba. "Me alegra que despertaras" Le dedicaba un beso en la mejilla.

Hic.

El ojiverde se rio. "Te vez muy adorable cuando tienes hipo!" Reía.

"Cállate _idiota!_" Hic. "Y aléjate de mi…!" Lo empujaba. "Dime que día es hoy" Hic, se cruzaba de brazos.

"Tu cumpleaños, Romano!" Lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

"Si, _idiota_, también el de mi _stupido fratello _con el quien estuviste todo el día"

"Romano, no te enojes" Le sonreía nervioso. "No estuve todo el día con el, tenia algunas cosas que hacer… Y te traje tu regalo!"

"_Idiota_, tendrás que hacer mas que eso" Se refería al ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates que estaban enfrente de el en la mesa"

"Y dime, que llevas puesto?" Sonreía satisfecho.

"_Cazzo_, no me cambies el tema, y si no te gusta mi ropa no es mi problema!" Gruñía al último y lo empujaba.

"Romano, por favor…"

Se miraba así mismo de reojo y su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

"_B-Bastardo idiota…!_ Donde esta mi camisa! Pervertido!"

El ojiverde reía. "No te gusto? 'Amo a mi jefe español, Olé!'" Se refería a la camisa que España le había fabricado el mismo como la de 'Cállate!' que regalaba en su café.

"Maldicion! Cuando me pusiste esto?"

"Cuando te encontré dormido en la puerta de entrada, no te sientes enfermo?" Ponía su mano en la frente del italiano.

"A-aléjate de mi!" Se ponía rojo como un tomate. "No quiero verte, y la pasta estaba mala!"

"Me alegra que te haya gustado!" Sonreía y le besaba la mejilla.

"Eres sordo, _idiota _o los dos_?_ Te dije que estaba mala!"

"Se que no lo dices en serio, Romano" Sonreía juguetonamente y lo sentaba en su regazo. "Romano…" Hundía su cara en el costado del italiano y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

"Q-Que quieres _idiota?_"

"No te gustaría hacer algo mas divertido?" Murmuraba en tono pícaro.

"Pervertido, no quiero…" Se ponía rojo y trataba de escapar.

Sin saber exactamente como, ahora se encontraba recostado bajo el suave sofá y con el español encima de el.

"Q-Que…? B-Bájate _idiota!_" Lo empujaba.

Se comenzaba a reír. "Romano…" Le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

"_Bastardo…_ Por que estas mas _stupido_ el día de hoy? Que hiciste con mi _fratello!_"

Volvía a reír. "No le hice nada, solo estoy feliz…" Se inclinaba para verlo más de cerca. "…Ya eres un año mas grande" Le sonreía tiernamente y posaba una mano en su mejilla. "…Aunque eso no te detendrá para seguirme llamando '_pedófilo_'...Verdad?" Cambiaba su sonrisa a una más juguetona y colaba una mano bajo la camisa del italiano.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante su contacto. "Q-Que insinúas, pervertido?"

Se rio ligeramente. "Nada…" Suspiro al ultimo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "_Te amo, Romano_"

"_Cazzo!_ no digas esas cosas…" Se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba. "_…Ti amo_" Lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y unía sus labios en un beso.

Un beso que el ojiverde aceptaba gustoso por, el español nunca podría cansarse de los labios del italiano, con sabor mas delicioso que un tomate y en la manera en la que se ponían rojos después del beso, tampoco podría cansarse de cuando Romano tomaba la iniciativa en eso de besar, siempre se veía tan tierno…!

Se acostó a lado de el. "Quieres tomar una siesta, _mi pequeño tomate?_" Reía un poco y le besaba la cabeza.

"_Idiota_" Escondía la cara en su pecho. "S-Si quiero…" Bostezaba y entrelazaba torpemente sus piernas con las del ojiverde.

Se reía ligeramente. "Descansa, Romano…" Rodeaba su espalda con su brazo y lo acariciaba para que el menor se quedara dormido.

Minutos después, el menor fue el primero en quedarse dormido antes que el español, quien le dedico otro beso en la cabeza y hundió su cara en el cabello de Romano para pocos minutos después, quedarse dormido.

* * *

Varios dias despues de su cumpleaños pero al final pude terminarlo. xD:  
Que les parecio? owo Maldicion... Quiero una camisa asi... ;L  
Y perdonen la tardanza, la pagina no me dejaba subirlo. DX /shot/ :D XD  
Reviews? C;

**_Kesesese~!_**


End file.
